Perfeita
by Gabi Jackson-Potter
Summary: Era quase engraçado. Ele poderia passar a vida inteira com aquela garota, mas ainda assim, ele iria descobrir algo novo sobre ela todo santo dia. E o pior? Sempre fazia com que ela parecesse um pouco mais perfeita, na sua opinião. Ou simplesmente mais Lily Evans. One-Shot/Drabble


**N/A: Isso literalmente brotou na minha cabeça e eu tive que escrever. Bem simples e fluffy, como deve ser. Mais James e Lily pra vocês.**

 **Boa leitura, e espero que gostem**

* * *

Perfeitinha.

Sim, ela era.

Ele pôde perceber isso no momento em que a viu colocar o chapéu seletor na cabeça.

Pôde ver na sua franja bem penteada, nas roupas engomadas e nos olhos assustados que ela não sabia realmente o que era uma boa diversão. Pôde ver que ela se esforçava para estar sempre certa, e que os pais a admiravam por isso.

Aos 11 anos, James Potter concluiu erroneamente que Lily Evans era, com certeza a perfeitinha para toda a sua família.

Impassível.

Ele logo percebeu, analisando a forma como ela erguia o queixo e levantava a mão, observando a sua expressão de orgulho quando dizia uma resposta certa.

Ele soube que ela era impassível, quase metida, e que ninguém conseguiria quebrar ou moldar as suas paredes.

Diferente.

James Potter não pôde deixar de notar.

Lily Evans era diferente. Não apenas pelo seu cabelo incomumente vermelho e seus olhos especialmente verdes. Não apenas pela sua estranha insistência em ser amiga de Severus Snape. Não apenas pelo fato de que ela não aprecia se divertir com as pegadinhas armadas por eles, os Marotos.

Ele não sabia porque exatamente, mas Lily Evans era diferente.

Dedicada.

Ah, com toda certeza.

Qualquer um da turma do 4o ano de Hogwarts, em 1974, diria que Lily Evans era a pessoa mais dedicada à escola que já existiu. Sempre preocupada, sempre um passo à frente de todos.

Mas James sabia mais.

Ele sabia que Evans não era dedicada apenas aos estudos. Ela era simplesmente... dedicada. Ela era dedicada aos amigos, à família. Ela era dedicada à sua imagem. Ela era dedicada aos outros.

E era dedicada apenas por ela mesma.

Linda.

Simplesmente a coisa mais bela que James acreditou ter visto em toda a sua vida.

James Potter não pode dizer, apesar disso, que sempre olhou para ela como um admirador.

E não pode dizer, também, que reparou em cada detalhe simplesmente simultaneamente. Ah, de jeito nenhum. Ela tinha tantos detalhes, pelo menos aos olhos dele, que ele não podia deixar de reparar em um novo a cada dia.

E foi assim que, juntando todos esses detalhes, ele se pegou um dia refletindo sobre como ela era linda.

Certinha.

Disso ele não tinha dúvida.

Afinal, de que outra forma ela teria se tornado Monitora, não é mesmo?

Sim, ela era certinha.

Chegava na hora exata em todas as aulas, estava com os deveres sempre em dia, sentava na primeira fileira.

O cabelo sempre bem penteado, o uniforme sempre limpo e completo. Não haveria uma mínima dobra na sua camisa, um mínimo fio solto no seu suéter. Sua saia não estaria nem um milímetro mais curta, nem um centímetro mais comprida.

Tudo sempre no ponto certo, e há de se cuidar quem um dia falasse à Grifinória que algo estava errado com ela.

E James Potter, por algum motivo, gostava disso.

Ah, ele gostava muito disso.

Difícil.

Isso ninguém poderia negar.

Lily era uma garota difícil. Era necessário muita coisa para alguém agradá-la.

Apesar de meiga, dedicada, e até mesmo um pouco tímida, Lily Evans era, sim, muito difícil de conquistar.

E por mais que fosse muito irritante, James Potter não podia negar que isso deixava a coisa toda mais divertida.

Desejada.

Essa era uma das únicas coisas a respeito de Lily Evans que não agradavam James Potter.

Se bem que, na verdade, isso não era exatamente culpa dela.

Mas, afinal, o que ele podia esperar?

Ele não podia se iludir, dizendo que a ruiva não atrairia outros olhares, que todos os outros seriam ignorantes à sua beleza. Até mesmo o seu melhor amigo comentava: a Evans era, sim, uma garota excepcional. Mas Sirius Black se apressou a explicar o comentário perante o olhar que recebeu de um certo... cervo.

Sim, Lily Evans era desejada, ou ao menos observada, por boa parte da população masculina de Hogwarts.

E isso não parecia nem um pouco interessante para um certo moreno de cabelos espetados que, muito provavelmente, a desejava mais do que todos os outros.

Escandalosa.

Bem, isso nem mesmo ele poderia contestar.

Lily Evans era, com certeza, extremamente escandalosa.

Os ecos dos seus gritos pelo corredor poderiam provar isso. Até mesmo os quadros nas paredes simplesmente sabiam reconhecer o som do rotineiro "POTTEEEER" ressoando pelo castelo.

Porque, afinal de contas, James sabia mais do que ninguém sobre a habilidade da ruiva de promover certos... bom, escândalos.

Complicada.

Disso ele tinha toda a certeza.

Lily Evans não era uma pessoa simples. E por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia entendê-la completamente. Não conseguia compreender a sua relação tão contraditória com a ruiva. Não conseguia associar os momentos simples que, de certa forma, ele devia a Sirius – já que agora ele e Marlene estavam juntos em alguma relação misteriosa e Lily tinha sido socialmente obrigada a aturar os Marotos – com os dolorosos gritos no corredor.

Não conseguia entender porque ela agora se mantinha tão distante, como se ele fosse, de alguma forma, perigoso, e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia insultá-lo menos a cada dia.

Lily Evans era complicada, e isso estava indo cada vez mais a favor de James Potter.

Meiga.

Pode até parecer cliché, mas é a mais pura verdade.

Ele já sabia, ele sempre soube.

Qualquer um que olhasse para a pele branca e as sardas espalhadas pelo rosto da ruiva poderia enxergar a doçura contida nos olhos verdes.

Mas, quanto mais tempo James – agora Monitor-Chefe, como ninguém esperava – passava com Lily, mais ele percebia que aquela meiguice era simplesmente inimaginável, e ele não podia fazer outra coisa que não fosse admirá-la.

Enlouquecedora.

Não que ele já não tivesse percebido antes, mas naquele último ano em Hogwarts ela estava se superando.

As horas passadas na Monitoria ao lado da ruiva eram simplesmente torturantes. Ela parecia ter se transformado completamente naquele verão, pelo menos aos olhos do maroto. Mal sabia ele que, aos olhos dela, ele também estava completamente diferente.

Não eram mais crianças se enfrentando por orgulho, não eram mais adolescentes gritando pelos corredores. Eram jovens, preocupados demais em descobrir como enfrentar a realidade para conseguirem enfrentá-la, realmente.

James Potter não deixou passar em branco, ele na verdade prestou muita atenção. O cabelo ruivo não era mais cortado com uma franja, o uniforme não era mais perfeitamente arrumado. Ela não tinha comprado uma saia nova naquele ano, e esta não estava no comprimento de sempre. Os olhares dirigidos a ele não eram sempre doces, mas às vezes sedutores. Os sorrisos não eram apenas singelos, mas às vezes provocantes.

E isso o estava deixando completamente louco.

Insegura.

Isso era algo que James Potter nunca imaginou que Lily Evans poderia ser.

Mas ela se provou impressionantemente insegura em relação a ele.

Ele sabia que ela tinha medo de se entregar completamente porque achava que ele poderia soltá-la. Mas ele fez questão de mostrar que iria segurá-la por quanto tempo ela permitisse, e mais ainda quando ela não quisesse mais.

Ele sabia que ela relutava em aceitar seu pedido porque tinha medo de que ele fosse uma mentira. Mas depois de muita insistência, ela aceitou; e ele fez questão de provar que era o mais verdadeiro possível.

Perfeita.

Simplesmente perfeita.

Cada dia ele descobria algo mais sobre Lily Evans, e cada uma dessas coisas simplesmente a tornava cada vez mais perfeita.

E, naquela noite de Halloween, ao ver aquela luz verde vindo em sua direção, ele apenas ficou feliz por saber que tinha feito tudo o que podia para que outras pessoas pudessem conhecer aquela perfeição.

* * *

 **N** **/A: Bem, é só isso, gente. Gostaram? Merece reviews? Espero que sim... Até a próxima!**


End file.
